Scoodlepeep
Scoodlepeep is a country in the UnitedTerra that is for chicks. The country is run by Ninjinian's baby brother, Baby N. who is the President & leader of the country alongside ZapWire's baby brother, LiveWire who is Vice-President. Chicks were given independence from big penguins so that their parents wouldn't be able to always nag them & tell them what to do. It is located in the centre of the UnitedTerra and they represent the colour "Yellow". Background Scoodlepeep was made in late 2008 by Baby N., who wanted independence from penguins. He then consulted the manner to his older brother, Ninjinian, who had control of making more countries (since he was part of the government) and then took this request to the workers. Everyone else agreed, especially the chicks, and then the construction started. The country was made in the bottom centre of the UnitedTerra, away from penguin nations, such as New Club Penguin and away from the sea. The oldest chicks started the delicate construction while the penguins did the bigger construction. Surprisingly, about 90% of the buildings were very short (considering the chicks' heights')! And then by February 2009, the whole country was officially built, and was announced open on February 21st, 2009. Ninjinian dedicated this country to his little brother, while Baby N. dedicated Scoodlepeep to his older & only brother (not knowing of the older, older brother) and quoted that: . . . Baby N. then become president of Scoodlepeep and controlled the whole land. Over the year, hundreds of chicks left their homes to start a parent-free life on Scoodlepeep. Recently, the country had become extended due to the over-flowing chicks living in the place. Now, Scoodlepeep has a population of approx. 1200 chicks in the area, with no parents to nag them! Places There are many shops, stalls & places in Scoodlepeep (all high enough to reach). There is only one store for each item here, to make it easier for chicks to find. Shops * Mega-Centre The centre for international products & items, such as clothes, technology, toys (games/consoles) & essentials like those. ** (Note that INSIDE the centre, there are all the shops of all the products & items) ** Clothing Shop (the clothing shop) ** Electronic Store (the technology/electronics store) ** Toy Store (the toy store) ** Food Shop (store to buy food, including drinks) ** Candy Shop (the low-in-sugar shop to buy candy!) ** Other Store (very big store to find all the OTHER uncharted products) ** Vehicle Store (store to buy vehicles) ** The Bank (the bank, duh!) Stalls * Mini-Stalls The little stalls to buy small things, such as key-chains! Businesses * Scoodlepeep Enterprises Where very high business-chicks plan to start more shops, stalls, businesses & other products. * Scoodlepeep Construction Works Where construction-chicks build things/make things like igloos & other buildings. * Scoodlepeep Inc. No information about this business yet. * Scoodlepeep Pvt. Ltd. No information about this business yet. Restaurants * Tiny Pizza Restaurant to get really, tiny, pizzas. * Tiny Foods Best fast-food restaurant in Scoodlepeep. Country The country had its legacy from times. Past on from chicks to chicks (every few weeks) . . . But then the day came when the country had to make some changes. It was really hard to make changes to the country, considering everyone thought it was perfect, but everyone knew that the country needed some major changes. The changes started late March 2009 when Baby N. had gotten full responsibility towards the whole country. N. announced that the first major change, would be the rules. The rules have not been announced yet, but N. said that they will be announced at the end of May 2009. The second change that was declared, was the security. Too many Mwa Mwa Penguins & Petguins were sneaking into the borders. The borders weren't that strong to hold back the intruders. So the plans will be revealed at the end of April 2009 and will start immediately at the beginning of May. Anti-Aging Energy of the Country Chicks that have stayed in Scoodlepeep for over a year, never age. Experts found this a miracle and unexpected. All chicks were fascinated when they all then noticed one day that they were not growing! Baby N. then held a Country Meeting in the Centre. Experts have concluded that a pectospheric disturbance over Scoodlepeep causes this strange anti-aging effect. This disturbance is in turn caused by the citizens' vibes to want to never grow up, as referenced by Baby N., leader & controller of Scoodlepeep: Currency The chick-country's currency has two names, Chickpeas & Jellychicks. The most common name is Jellychicks. Jellychicks are mostly, jellybeans, renamed from beans to chicks. These look like ordinary jellybean's, but they are made from a different material. The jellychicks are made from the same metal as the human British currency, pounds. The chicks are unaware that they are using the same material as pounds & everyone are not sure where the material came from. The Jellychicks sign is .چء. Which is very easy to write. Chicks find it the easiest sign to draw, despite the look. Jellychicks are the same size as jellybeans aswell, and a chick would regret trying to eat them. Chicks can withdraw and deposit jellychicks at the Tiny Bank (The National Bank of Scoodlepeep), which is the only place to get jellychicks. Jellychicks are not worth much, but a chick can buy many things with just 1 jellychick. Language Chicks in Scoodlepeep speak chick. The language is basically quite a code, which normal penguins cannot understand. It is mainly a base of different chirping sounds & lengths. Penguins find the language very astounding, because they did once understand it, but don't anymore. If there is a chick not living in Scoodlepeep, once they start growing into a penguin, the language dies away from their mind, and forget the language completely. Many penguins try to mimic the language and try to remember it, but fail and just basically chirp very poorly, which are not any words in the language. The language is very easy, and chicks don't even have to learn it, because they are hatched with the language. Penguins also try to learn the language themselves, but once a penguin has grown fully, they are unable to ever learn, speak or understand chick ever again. Anthem Scoodlepeep's national anthem, Scoodlepeep Ride to Survive!, was made by Baby N.'s bigger brother, Ninjinian, who is an expert in music composing. The anthem was quickly populated and every chick in the country loved it. The anthem was so popular in the country, that it would be uploaded on PengTube and would be downloaded as a ringtone for their Chick-cells. The anthem also got leaked outside the borders of the country, and into New Club Penguin, and over to other areas of the UTR. Orphaned Chicks The orphaned chicks problems started at the beginning of March 2009 when orphaned chicks were getting sent to Scoodlepeep. Everyone was OK with it, but Baby N. though they weren't getting near to having any guardians because they were orphans. So Baby N. called in the Scoodlepeep Construction Works to build a special building for the orphan. The oldest & the most responsible chicks would go there everyday and look after them. But responsible chicks wasn't enough. N. called in 1 just-made-into-a-penguin from New Club Penguin, which would look after the orphaned chicks. Some chicks though it was unfair for a penguin to be in Scoodlepeep, but more thought that the orphaned chicks needed an older penguin to look after them. And the older penguin wasn't going to nag them or any other chicks anywhere else, so it was decided. The orphaned chicks got a guardian, and chicks to look after them during the day. Enemies/Intruders * Mwa Mwa Penguins - They try and sneak into there. * Petguins - Same as Mwa Mwa Penguins. * Leopard Seals - Some try and sneak in to eat the Chicks. See Also * Ninjinian * Baby N. * UnitedTerra Category:Rooms